deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
.]] The''' United States of America''' is the country in which this trilogy takes place. In this universe it has come to believe that love is a disease and must be prevented at all costs. Note: The information here has been derived from the Delirium Trilogy and does not reflect the real United States of America. To learn more about the real America, click here. HistoryCategory:Locations See also: Timeline In the unknown years (referred to later as the dark days) before love was considered a disease, America had fallen into disarray. It is highly probable that a severe economic downturn occurred, resulting in people being more receptive to radical change. While mentioned in the later regime's propaganda, it is also likely that society itself had become fractured, people actually unhappy with having too much freedom. Sometime around this America's government began to take on totalitarian qualities. The first solid date in American history is 64 years before Delirium ''began, when the President and Consortium identified love as a disease. A cure was discovered by Cormac T. Holmes 21 years after that and made mandatory for all citizens over 18. Around this time borders were set up around verified communities and around the country as a whole. One year, on July 4th, the border around the whole country was closed so that there was less chance of disease (although it is highly probable that it was also closed in order to pen people in). The New Religion of the Holy Trinity of God, Science, and Order was founded sometime around this point and made state religion. Those who refused to convert were thrown into prison. Those who refused the Cure within America were bombed and any place outside of a verified community became to be known colloquially as the Wilds. Though the government refused to acknowledge that anyone had survived that bombings, it was common knowledge amongst citizens that some did. Those who survived and others who refused the Cure were referred to as Invalids. Oil became rarer as time went on. Due to this and the chance of infection, all commercial flights were eventually halted. Oil eventually became so rare that most people didn't even own cars or if they did they were simply for decoration on their front lawns. Although there was barely any resistance near the beginning, eventually more and more people began to fight back as they saw the damaging effects the Cure had on people and society as a whole. During ''Pandemonium, multiple bombings by Invalids occurred in verified communities, resulting in imprisoned Invalids walking free and the government officially recognizing those who lived in the Wilds. The government attempted to clamp down on these dissenters however in Requiem a whole group of Invalids succeeded in tearing down Portland's concrete border. Known Verified Communities * Portland * New York City * Washington, DC * Waterbury * Rochester * Boston * Baltimore * San Francisco * Yarmouth Unrecognized Locations and Groups * The Wilds * Homesteads * Camp Waterbury * Scavengers * Invalids Known Government Organizations and People * Deliria-Free America (DFA) - Thomas Fineman is the president and founder. * The New Religion of the Holy Trinity of God, Science, and Order - State religion. * Evaluations - Mechanism through which citizens are paired and given an occupation. * Regulators - Cureds who keep order through random checks and raids. * The Book of Shhh - A rulebook and religious tome which every citizen must read and follow. Trivia * Despite having a border, America considers itself the last country alive; believing the rest to have fallen into ruin after being ravaged by the disease. It is highly implied that this may not be the case and that many other countries may be alive and well. * It is revealed in Requiem that President Sobel is the head of America. Not much is known about him except that he advocates eradicating the Invalids in the Wilds and that he has a trademark posture of leaning on his podium. * Every citizen is given a unique number from birth as means of identification. The only known number is Lena Haloway's which is 914-238-619-3216.